


On the Wounded Coast

by Signs_of_Falling_Grace



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signs_of_Falling_Grace/pseuds/Signs_of_Falling_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are other beginnings to what we already know. Hawke and Fenris' first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wounded Coast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IntegraHawke (integrahawke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/integrahawke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stranded](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10638) by Integra Hawke. 



> This is for a close friend of her Hawke and Fenris' time, not found in her story Stranded. Since her Hawke is a bit different from the game Mage, I thought I could switch the scenarios a bit.

          It was a hot and muggy day, rather typical of Kirkwall this time of year. It was one that made me long for the cooler climes of Ferelden, to be able to lie in grass with fresh breeze flowing all around. But there were no open plains here in Kirkwall, only high stone walls where one could perch and stare across the sea. Only that was frowned upon by the guard and Aveline always seemed to know where to find me on days like these.

          I was restless, not knowing to do with myself on such a day. Carver, who was suffering from a terrible hangover, had tried to goad me into a fight and succeeded only in driving me out of our uncle’s squalid home in Lowtown with my pack and sword at my back. I found myself wandering Hightown, watching the merchants open stalls as I avoided the residents who looked down on me for not belonging. I paused at the stairs leading up to the Chantry, wondering if Sebastian would want to continue our conversation of his family. But it didn’t seem fair to those who went to hear the words of the Maker, not the tale of an exiled Prince.

          So I kept walking, admiring the homes the further in I got until I stood in front of one that was in dire need of repair. I hesitated to knock, finally resting my knuckles upon the wood, doubting that he would welcome such an intrusion at this early hour. Instead I turned and walked a few steps away before the door creaked open.

          “Inara?” Fenris asked as I turned back, forcing back the blush that crept upon my cheeks whenever he said my name.

          “I was…” I looked down as I cleared my throat. “I had hoped to take you up on your offer to spar but I can see that you’re busy…”

          “It’s not important,” he said quickly before I hurried away once more. “What did you have in mind?”

          I looked back up at him before turning away and cursing myself for being so shy around him, something I had never been until Isabela started to mention how lovely his eyes were. “I suppose we could always go to the Wounded Coast. There’s plenty of space there,” I suggested. “We could probably pick up a few things from the market stalls along the way.”

          I could see him consider it and I was filled with hope. “Would anyone else be joining us?” he asked.

          “I…” Why was I foolish to think he would agree? “I’m sure Varric could be persuaded, and maybe Isabela…”

          I saw him smile as I tried to think of who we could invite at the last moment. “I meant would your **brother** be joining us?”

          “Maker, no!” I said too forcefully. “Carver was hung over when I left this morning.”

          “As will the others be from last night’s game of Wicked Grace,” he replied. I looked away disappointed, having forgotten about the game since I had declined the offer of cards. That only left Aveline, who likely would be on duty; as well as Anders and Sebastian but the thought of the three men together arguing would only ruin the outing.

          “Another time then,” I said and started to walk away. Fenris reached out and placed his hand on my arm to stop me, which surprised me since it was the first time he had ever done so.

          “That does not mean it should stop us,” he said quickly.

          I smiled back at him as he let go of my arm. “What do you think we should pick up from the market?” I asked as we started to walk away from his home.

          “I will leave that to you,” he said and I looked at him.

          “As long as you pick the wine,” I said and was rewarded by a small smile. “How is it you’re doing so well if everyone else is most likely as hung over as Carver?” I asked and instantly regretted it. “I’m sorry. I can’t believe I said that out loud!”

          “I like that you speak your mind,” he said softly.

          “I seem to do it a lot, so I guess you better get used to it,” I laughed and tried not to say something I would regret.

          “I find it refreshing,” he said as we neared the stairs to the Hightown market stalls.

          “You’ll come to regret saying that,” I smiled. “I’ll gather a few things and meet you in a few minutes.”

          I watched as he walked away before heading to the fresh fruits, picking out ripe apples, pears and various berries. At the next stall I purchased some bread and cheese, packing everything carefully into the small pack I carried. I looked across the square at Fenris as he considered the choices the merchant recommended.  I walked back to him slowly as he purchased two bottles.

          “Shall we?” I asked when he handed me the bottles to place in my pack.

 

-)(-

 

          The weather was cooler at the Wounded Coast, as I hoped it would be. We stuck to the far side of the island, where there was a minimal chance of running into raiders or Tal’Vashoth. We found a path that led down to a small clearing by the water, surrounded completely by cliffs on one side, trees on another and the ocean on the other.

          “This should suffice,” Fenris said as I stood close to the water’s edge.

I turned and walked back towards him, placing my pack down on one of the many rocks surrounding the area. We had decided to wait until afterwards to eat. I unfolded the blanket I always carried before sitting on the ground to removed my boots. Fenris raised an eyebrow as I stood and smiled at him.

          “It’s one of my favorite places here,” I said.  “Shall we?”

          I turned back to Fenris as I unsheathed my sword.

          “After you.”

          I faced him, serious now as he reached for his weapon, eager to see if he would hold back like Carver used to when we were younger. For a moment, he didn’t move but I knew he could attack at a moment’s notice so I stood my ground patiently. He rushed me, swinging his heavy sword and I ducked underneath, sweeping my smaller sword up, making him move back briefly. He smiled as he turned, jerking his elbow back and catching my shoulder before swinging at me once again.

          It was like I was facing Carver, who also favored a two handed sword, back in Lothering so many years ago. I smiled as I blocked Fenris’ attack, loving the surprised look on his face when I didn’t cry out as he hit me with the pommel. He reached out to me at the first sign of blood, to which I reach out and struck him with my free hand.

          “Don’t think a little blood will stop me,” I said as I wiped my cheek. He laughed as he held out his hands towards me.

          “This is not your blood, Hawke,” he said as he stuck his sword down into the dirt.

           It was then that I noticed the trickle of blood from where I hit him. I sheathed my own sword and grabbed a rag and a vial of clean water from my pouch before I went to him. I motioned for him to sit on the simple blanket I had packed, so I could kneel beside him and get a look at the cut while he removed his gauntlets. I splashed the water on the rag and press it to his forehead, listening as he hissed as I cleaned the wound.

          “It’s only water,” I said as I leaned closer. I held the rag for a while longer, moving his hair back so I could get a better look. “You won’t need stitches but I think perhaps you might want Anders to take a look at it once we get back to Kirkwall.” I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled softly. “See I…”

          I stopped when he placed his hand gently over mine. “Fenris?”

          It was then I noticed his breathing had changed. He reached out and placed his hand on my jaw, leaning forward ever so slightly and brushing his lips against mine. He looked at me for a moment before moving his hand behind my neck and closing the distance between us once more. I wrapped my arm around his neck when he deepened the kiss, eyes fluttering at the feel of his warm mouth on mine. For a time, I forgot how to breathe as he explored my mouth. I pulled at his hair, gasping finally when he broke away and started to kiss my neck.

          There was urgency, to feel his lips on me, of wanting to taste more of him and feel the textures of his skin on mine but I wasn’t certain what brought this on or how much further he would take it. So I waited for him to make the next move.

          He pulled at the simple leathers I wore, trying to get to my shoulders. I reached down and blindly reached for the buckles, growling when one stubborn buckle would not give until I pulled away long enough to focus on it. He was quickly removing his chest plate and worked at the ties of his shirt, all the while watching me. I got up onto my knees so I could remove the belted pouch from my waist and pull my teal padded tunic from my breeches. I looked back at him when he reached out and placed his fingers on my jaw, stroking lightly with his thumb. He leaned forward and claimed my lips as I slid the leather off my shoulders. I broke away long enough to move towards him and straddle his lap. His hands settled on my waist, his hands warm as they slid up my back and under my breast band.

          I reached my hands up to unlace my blouse, making it easier for me to pull it up over my head. I looked away shyly as he stared at me, his fingers trailing up my abdomen slowly before moving the thin material and cupping my breasts. I arched my back as he fondled me, sucking first and then pulling lightly with his teeth. I could feel him through his tights as I rocked my hips against him, muscles clenching as he continued to tease me.

          _Breathe_ , I had to remind myself, _breathe, breathe, **breathe**_ …

         I gasped when he pulled back and I kissed him, my face flushed but instead of continuing, he pulled back slowly, looking to the side shyly. I reached out and touched his face, wanting him to tell me what he wanted me to do.

         “Fenris?”

        “I’m sorry,” he said as I leaned back from him. “I…since I’ve escaped, I haven’t been with anyone.”

        “I’ve never…” I took his hand in mine but I would not meet his eyes. He reached up and placed his hand on my chin, moving my face so I would turn to him. “There’s never been anyone…until now,” I said as I looked at him. I bit my lip and waited for him to respond. His shoulders relaxed and his face softened.

       “Inara, I’m not-” he started to say but I cut him off.

       “What? Worthy of me? Why would think that?” I asked as he looked away. “Because you were a slave?” I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. “You are free now, Fenris. You have fought for your freedom! You’ve earned it!”

      “I will never be free until Danarius is dead,” he said, clenching his jaw.

      “Let him try to take to you,” I said fiercely and he looked up at me in surprise. “He will find me fighting at your side until my last breath,” I swore.

     “He will die before he takes that from you,” he said and kissed me.

      I could feel that he was still aroused through his tights. “You must be very uncomfortable,” I said as I nipped his jaw.

     “It will pass,” he said, his voice low when he felt my hand begin to stroke him through the material.

     “I can help,” I said breathlessly as I worked my way up to his ear.

     “Inara…” he managed to hiss out as my hand reached lower between his legs.

    “Stand up, Fenris,” I suggested moving off his lap as his face flushed.

     He stood quickly but hesitated, his hands at the laces of his tights. I got to my knees in front of him and placed my hands on his hips, leaning towards his body, mouthing his cock through the material. Finally, he could no longer resist and with a growl, he undid the laces and jerked his tights down his hips. I slide the material down his legs, wanting to feel as much of him as I could.

     I looked at him for a moment as I reached up to touch him, noting at he had been marked even here on his body. He gasped as I wrapped my hand around him, swirling my tongue over his crown and the sensitive skin beneath before taking him fully into my mouth. As he was, I was able to take in his entire length, sucking as he cried out, his hands scratching at the rock he had pressed himself against. I could feel as his cock became harder as I moved up and down his shaft, listening as his breath become ragged.

      As I drew back for breath, he looked down at me, his face unreadable but his eyes were dark with desire. When I put my mouth on him, I could now only take half of his length in and used my hand to stroke as I sucked, licked and nipped him. I could hear the satisfying sound of his moan as I paid special attention to the differences between his flesh as well as the lyrium. He twined his fingers in my hair when I tried to take as much of him into to my mouth, and he tried desperately not to thrust himself deeper into my throat. His fingers tightened in my hair when I cupped him.

      I reached down to loosen the ties of my breeches, squeezing my hand inside the tight leather and into my smallclothes so I could reach down between my legs. I tried to imagine that it was his hand that circled my bud and his fingers that stroked inside me as I continued to suck his cock. I looked up at him in surprise when his hands reached for my shoulders and pushed me down onto my back. He then laid down beside me, kissing me as he replaced my hand inside my breeches. Too soon he moved him hand back and he tugged them roughly down my hips and off my legs before removing his shirt.

      He knelt in between my knees and my heart raced as his hand trailed up the sides of my legs, making me shiver as he stretched over me, hovering on his hands and knees. I wanted to wrap my legs around his body but he stayed just out of my reach and I knew he was still waiting for me to reject him.

      “Are you certain?” he asked. “Of me…of wanting to do this with me? This is your first time and it will hurt.”

      “I’ve never been more certain of anything,” I said and smiled up at him. I watched as the uncertainty melted from his face as he leaned down and kissed me.

     He kissed my neck before leaning back, trailing his hands down my body to my thighs, and I shivered as he spread my legs wider. I felt as he brushed his knuckle against me and finding me still wet, slowing inserted his fingers inside me. His cock brushed against my leg and I whimpered, wanting to feel all of him inside me. Finally, he lined the tip of his member to my sex and slowly started to push. My inner muscles started to clench around him and he paused, looking at me worriedly. I shook my head, silently begging him to continue. It was sweet torture but since it was my first time, he wanted to be certain he didn’t hurt me.

     Try as I might, I couldn’t help but wait for it, unconsciously biting my lip in anticipation. _There!_  Finally, that bit of pain that he warned me of and I cried out, digging my nails into his arms for a moment as I waited for it to pass. He pulled back slightly, waiting until I opened my eyes and smiled at him, giving him permission to continue. This time, the feeling was different. I stopped focusing on how my muscles stretched around him, how he filled me, how the lyrium added a different sort of friction…

_Maker!_ I moaned as he pulled almost completely out and thrust back in slowly. His lips were warm on my skin but I was lost in the sensations coming from him, from between my legs as he found a rhythm, a deeper angle that he desired. My legs wrapped tight, high around his waist and I clawed at his back the faster his pace got.

_Is that really me?_ I wondered as I realized that the voice crying out was mine. There was a pressure building up deep inside me that I had never felt before, brought on only by what I was feeling at this moment. I threw my head back and screamed as the pressure broke and flowed through my body. I thought I was lost when the pressure quickly built up and tore through my body again and again, my muscles clenched tight as I heard Fenris cry out, with his voice joining mine.

      He tried to be careful as he lowered his body on top of mine, leaning down and licking the hollow of my neck as he moved his hips back to pull out of me. “Are you alright?” he asked, worried when I had remained silent.

      I thought of what he asked, mentally taking stock of just how describe how I was feeling other than _sated_. I swallowed several times to try to relieve my sore throat, still feeling the little aftershocks that coursed through my body. I looked at his worried face and couldn’t help but laugh, as I drew him into a kiss.

      “Wondering just how long until I can feel my legs so I can walk properly,” I joked. “Wondering what Varric will write or how jealous Isabela will be if she finds out…” I laughed as I felt his fingers on my ribs.

       I watched the small play of emotions cross his face as he moved to lie beside me. I turned on my side to face him, laying my head on his shoulder as I placed my hand gently on his abdomen, hoping that he didn’t regret whatever it is that was started between us here.

       _Regretting that I could not admit to being the one thing he hated._

       These thoughts haunted me as I drifted off, listening to his steady heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Inara is a Mage but to stay hidden, she pretends to be a Warrior.


End file.
